Recently, a user's input technique for electronic devices has been realized in a great variety of forms. While a traditional input technique is to press a mechanical button equipped in the electronic device, various improved input techniques are now used such as a touch-based input technique, a voice recognition input technique, a fingerprint scan input technique, a pen-based input technique, a mouse-based input technique, or the like.
Among them, a touch-based input technique has been widely used in these days. Typically, according to input detection mechanisms, a touch-based input technique may have various input schemes such as using a touch pad, using an electro-magnetic resonance (EMR) pad, using a sensor, a camera, and the like.
Additionally, recent electronic devices have widely used a pen or an electronic pen as another form of a touch input technique. Such input techniques may be improved to offer a more user-friendly interface.
For example, a touch-sensitive electronic device is now offering various intuitive input schemes to users, such as a touch and drag for selecting and moving an object or for swiping a page, or a pinch in or out for reducing or enlarging a screen.
Some of them may be equally or similarly applied to a pen or electronic pen. For example, in an electronic device having a pen or electronic pen, a page swipe may be performed using a touch and drag input of the pen or electronic pen.
However, typical input techniques are merely offering a few intuitive input schemes. Contrary to that, functions offered by electronic devices are increased rapidly in number. Further, there are growing demands for more various input techniques.
For example, while a user who uses a pen or electronic pen writes a document or draws a picture, he or she may often feel a need to enlarge a specific portion and then desire to move the enlarged portion. However, a movement of enlarged portion may require several operations such as reducing the enlarged portion to an original size, moving the reduced portion, selecting a desired portion to be enlarged, and enlarging the selected portion.
In addition, although various functions such as copying, mode changing, page swiping, etc. are increasing, typical input techniques have difficulties in performing such functions by means of simple input schemes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.